


Trauma...

by GoddessApostle



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Trauma, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessApostle/pseuds/GoddessApostle
Summary: ...and the lasting effects of war.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Trauma...

She sits with her back to the window. Her eyes are shut tight, but there's no way to block the sound of the rain or the rumbling of the thunder. Hell, even the lightning sneaks behind her closed lids.

It's disconcerting, to say the least.

She opens her eyes and searches the room–ah, but Soul is in the kitchen, cooking something she's sure she won't eat.

She hasn't eaten in days.

=•=•=•=

Blair purrs on the counter, curled into a tight ball, sleeping the day away. She's sure to be prowling around soon, though. So he just works around her, chopping vegetables to her left and whisking eggs to her right.

He can never stay still very long.

He can't hear the rain over the sizzle of the pan, but he can feel the thunder as it shakes the building. Every time he peeks into the living room, just to make sure Maka is still there; still waiting, still breathing.

He hasn't been able to stop checking on her.

He hasn't been able to comfort her.

=•=•=•=

They lay on opposite ends of the couch, their legs tangling in the center. Her face has thinned, her eyes have dulled.

"There's rice in the fridge," he tells her, but she just thanks him.

=•=•=•=

They sit together in class, waiting for the bells to ring. His notes are empty, and his eyes are shifting – they always stray back to her.

"You need to pay attention," she tells him, but he just shrugs.

=•=•=•=

They meet on the battlefield, bathed in red and black and blood. Their hands grasp the other tightly, but there's no more strength. She misses a step. She winds up hurt.

=•=•=•=

He can't sleep.

=•=•=•=

She hugs him close. Her whispers calm his mind, and her hand smooths his hair. His tears stain her shirt, just as her does his.

And then she laughs.

Wildly, manically, she laughs until she hiccups.

It's infectious.

"I think we need help," he says between breaths.

"I think you're right," she says between tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Just little disconnected, post-series scenes. Not sure where it came from.


End file.
